Train Love
by SilverRyuu
Summary: A little bump on a train can change the lives of many. NaruxHina slight KurexAsum One-Shot


Naruto was like any other senior, he had a job that sucked, he had a few crushes, he hated school... you know, the usual. He was also quite unique, for he had sunshine blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, and his most outstanding feature, his whisker birthmarks. Oh how he hated it when the teachers accused him of using a permanent marker on his face when he was young. When they tried to wipe it off of his face, and dispite his protests, they found that it wouldn't even begin to fade under their brutal assault of water and soap. He wasn't exactly popular, but he really didn't have many enemies, execpt for one guy who annoyed him beyond anything, Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. He hated that jerk when he was at school. They were classmates in most of his classes, which made it worse. What Naruto didn't realize is that he actually saw him as a brother, and would stand up for him if anyone was stupid enough to pick on the Duck-Butt, and vice versa. Sasuke saw Naruto as annoying as well, but he considered him a true friend even though they fought alot when it came to hanging out at school. But when it came to just friends at the mall and stuff, it was a whole other story. They looked as if they were the best of friends, inseperable. Many who actually saw them outside of school thought that it was an image thing, and they wouldn't be far off. It was a silent agreement between the two, but no one really knows about what. Well, back to the story.

Naruto lived alone ever since he was 8. He lived on the streets for a long time until an older man named Teuchi, a restaurant owner, gave him a job to help him pay for a small apartment above the restaurant. Teuchi considered him like his own son, so when he offered to let him stay with him, he was surprised that the boy turned down his offer and asked for a job, not charity. The streets taught Naruto to rely on himself when it came to such things. Naruto took the train to school everyday to Hokage High School, a large public school located in the very large city of Konoha. The school had a dress code though, so everyone had to wear uniforms. A white button up shirt with blue stripes on the shirt tail, navy blue pants, a red tie, and an optional navy blue sport jacket with the school symbol on it for the boys uniform. The girls uniform was a white blouse with optional long or short sleeves, a red tie, navy blue school skirts, optional navy blue leggings, black dress shoes, and an optional sleeveless sweater. Naruto personally loved the skirt, but he wouldn't admit to it, for fear of being called a perv.

Early in the morning, Naruto awoke to start getting ready, as he did every weekday morning. He got up, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, and packed his backpack with his nearly done homework. He never really bothered to finish it because he always did it just before the teacher came to check it. After he got ready, he grabbed his cell phone and his house keys and headed out the door to the train station. He stood there patiently, waiting for the train number that he took everyday. While he waited, he took out his school planner to look at his schedule, which read,

Homeroom - Kakashi Hatake French II - Kurenai Yuhi Physics - Asuma Sarutobi Study Hall - Iruka Umino English IV - Kakashi Hatake Art - Anko Mitarashi Government and Economics - Maito Gai - Soccer coach Pre-Calculus - Ibiki Morino

He always looked at it while he waited. It helped him to consentrate on his day, seeing it laid out infront of him made it easier.

His least favorite teacher was Mr. Morino. To Naruto, he could easily be an interrogation officer for the Marines if he wanted to. In fact, Naruto didn't realize it but, that was exactly what he was "back in the day." Luckily, that class wasn't until later in the day, so he didn't have to worry about it too much now.

His favorite teacher was Mr. Umino. The man always seemed to want to cheer him up if he failed a test, or help him with his homework. Sometimes he even brought him something to eat when Naruto didn't have lunch that day. Iruka Umino only had a few students in his study hall, but he spent most of his time helping or talking to Naruto.

Kakashi was his Homeroom and English IV teacher, who always had this small orange book with him that he would read while they sat around doing nothing or reading a book for English.

Anko was a teacher that he wasn't sure about. There were times she was very understanding and friendly, and other times when she was just plain creepy. She always licked her lips when she saw the blond, making him shudder, but then again, she always seemed to understand the art that he made. It was like she knew exactly what he was trying to portray on his paper. She was also quite the artist, and even drew each of her students and gave it to them as a gift. He hung it up in his room, over his bed.

Now if you want creepy, Maito Gai was the gai... I mean... guy. He was over enthusiastic about... everything, including government and economics... GOVERNMENT AND ECONOMICS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! How do you get enthusiastic about Gov. and Eco.? Seriously. He was also Naruto's soccer coach, which was rather... uncomfortable. He was a good coach though, even if he did work them to death.

Asuma Sarutobi was a nice guy, to Naruto anyway. He did have a slight smoking problem, but no one seemed to mind. He didn't stand out much on Naruto's list of favorite teachers, but he did like him.

Ah, Kurenai Yuhi. Naruto thought she was HOT, but she liked Asuma. Plus she was his teacher, so he didn't even think about that. She spoke French quite well though, being she taught it. She had to be good, duh. Well, enough of the introductions, back once again to the story.

Naruto looked down the tracks and saw his train arriving right on time. He put his schedule back in his backpack, then stepped onto the realatively empty train. Though there were plenty of seats, he preferred to stand. He looked around a bit, then stood in his usual spot, infront of the third window to the left.

Most of the people on the train were students of Hokage High, but he didn't really know any of them. He preferred it that way. Naruto sighed as he looked out the window, watching the buildings go by. 'Well, here we go again.' He thought to himself. 'One more stop, then it's off to school.' The train only stopped once more before it stopped near the school, where a few students waited.

A few minutes passed, then the train stopped at the station, openning it's doors to the passengers outside. Naruto didn't take notice of any of them as they got on, except his good friend Sakura. She could be a bit mean sometimes, but he thought of her as a sister, and she thought of him as a brother. She was quite protective of him earlier on in life, back when most of the students would pick on him for no reason. She had a mean right hook, and the bullies knew it. They had met that hook everytime they even looked at Naruto in a questionable manor. But lately, Naruto had protected her on more occasions than she could count. Many of the football jocks would hit on her, and when she wouldn't accept, they would get violent. A team of jocks against one girl, well you get the picture. Naruto was one of the few who actually took a Martial Arts class, along with Sasuke, so when Naruto put an end to their assault on the pink haired girl, they were quickly taken care of, all thirty of them. Both Naruto and Sasuke were the top of their class in Martial Arts. Naruto took several styles, Jui-jitsu, Ninjitsu, and Tai Kwon Do. (Yes, there is actually a Ninjitsu class. There's a difference between Ninjitsu and Ninjutsu. Ninjitsu has to do with actual stealth and combat, while Ninjutsu has to do with spiritual energy manipulation of Japanese mythology, I think.) Sasuke also took Ninjitsu, as well as Jui-jitsu and Karate. Naruto probably enjoyed making his own moves though, as long as they followed the rules of the combat, it was allowed, even if it was unorthodox. He tended to fight like a fox, on almost all fours, but he always had one hand up so he wasn't disqualified during a match.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a smile as she walked up.

"Good morning. Ready for another day of school?" She said with a slightly sarcastic tone.

Naruto shook his head. "No, am I ever?" He joked. She laughed as she sat down. Naruto looked back out the window, not noticing the dark blue haired girl standing next to him, blushing. It took all of her courage just to stand near him, much less talk to him. She watched as he put his headphones on and begin listening to his music. She strained her ears to see if she could identify the song, but to no avail. He just stood there, completely oblivious to her presence, while she admired him. Suddenly, the train shifted a bit, throwing her off balance, just enough to make her lean on him before she nervously straightend up. "Oh, sorry. The train jerked, hehe." Naruto said with a smile, amused at her embarrased expression as he finally took notice of her.

"N-no, i-it's okay. I l-lost my balance a bit." She spoke softly, just enough for him to hear her. He never really paid much attention to girls, but for some reason, she caught his eye now that he looked. He just continued to look out the window, thinking about her as a passing thought. Eventually, he forgot all about the girl who was staring at him, hoping he would say something now that he saw her. Eventually, the train stopped at the station nearest the school, and all the students exited the train.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Naruto found himself in Kakashi's classroom, beginning his day with his homeroom. He sighed as he took his usual desk, then laid his head down, waiting for the bell. He glaced out of the corner of his eyes, seeing the teacher with his usual orange book. 'Humph, dosn't he read anything else?' He thought as he watched the perverted smile under the mask. For some reason, he wore a mask, but it seemed to fit him for some reason, so no one ever asked him about it. A few people finally made it in the classroom just as the bell rang. They sat down and took out a book, or drew on a piece of paper, or did as Naruto did and laid their heads down. Naruto looked around the classroom out of the corner of his eye, and spotted several people he was friends with, and he waved at them, Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. They waved back, but someone else waved back who he didn't notice before. She was sitting a bit behind Sakura, so he understood why she would think he was waving at her, so he waved back. It was then that he realized it was the girl from the train. Her blue hair covered some of her face, and her blush made it harder to tell if she was smiling or frowning, but he assumed she was smiling. He decided to talk to her since she was in the same homeroom as himself, so he got up and sat in the desk next to her. "Hey, I didn't notice you in this homeroom before. I'm Naruto. What's your name?"

"Uh...H-Hinata. I'm Hinata." She said, her blush even darker than before.

"Nice to meet you. Hey, no reason to blush, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, chuckling slightly.

"S-sorry." She looked down at her book, and she nervously took it back up and began reading again. Every so often, she would look over her book at Naruto, who was still looking at her with amusment. "I-It's a good book." She said nervously. The book was a romance novel. Naruto had read it before and enjoyed it.

"Yeah, I've read it before. Hey, what classes do you have? I might be in some of the same classes as you." Naruto said to his new friend.

"U-Um, yes, we do have other classes together. We are both in French II together, as well as Physics, Art, English IV, and Government and Economics." She said, amazed that she didn't stutter. But it would soon return when she wasn't consentrating on what classes she had with him.

"Really! We have all those classes together? Why haven't I seen you around before?" Naruto said, confused.

"I-I'm not sure, Naruto-kun." She said, still embarrased that he hadn't noticed her.

"I'm sorry about that. I wish I had noticed you before. You seem like a nice person. But hey, we have the rest of our senior year to get to know each other. Hehe." Naruto smiled. Hinata blushed but also smiled. 'He finally noticed me! I'm so happy!' She thought to herself, a thought which made her smile even bigger, but nothing compared to Naruto's smile. His was huge, as usual. A few minutes passed, then the bell rang loudly. Naruto grunted in annoyance as he grabbed his pack, waved to Hinata, and walked out the door. He soon remembered that his next class was French II, which was a class he shared with Hinata. He stopped in the hall, waiting for the shy, indigo haired girl to pass. Soon she was in his sight, looking like she was happier than ever. Naruto waved to her as she looked up with a start, seeing him waiting. 'He's waiting for me?' She thought in confusion as she caught up with him. "Hey Hinata-chan! I just remembered that we have French together. You want to walk together?" He asked, just loud enough to hear over the loud hallway full of students. She blushed furiously. 'He wants to walk with me?' She nodded with her red as a tomato blush across her face. She was smiling widely. "Alright, come on." Naruto said as he walked a bit, then looked back and saw her just starting to catch up. He slowed down a bit to let her catch up, then walked his normal pace again. "So, are you good at French?" Naruto asked.

"O-oui, je parle fran ais assez b-bien pour la classe." She stated in perfect french with a slight blush. (Translation: Y-yes, I speak French w-well enough for class.) Naruto stared at her in amazement, but he did understand her, since this was his second year of French. He had taken two years of Japanese his freshman and sophomore years.

"Wow, you are good at French! I'm impressed. I wish I was as good at French as you." he said, making her blush even more. Soon they found themselves in their class, sitting next to each other. Ms. Kurenai was sitting at her desk reading over her class schedule, waiting for the tardy bell to sound. Once it sounded, she looked around the room to see if everyone was there, then she took attendence. Almost everyone was there, so when she was done, she stood up and walked to the front of the class to teach.

"Good morning class. Get ready for the chapter 4 quiz. Pencils are all you need so clear off your desks." At this, Naruto started to panic. He forgot to study, but he already knew the stuff, so he didn't completely panic. He was just a bit worried. Hinata, who was sitting right next to the boy of her dreams, seemed quite confident about the quiz as she cleared off her desk. She blushed when Naruto smiled at her and gave her the thumbs up, signaling her to do her best. She smiled back and nodded. Kurenai picked up the quizes and handed them out to the first person in each row, the first passing the stack of papers to the person behind.

Naruto soon had his French quiz staring at him gloomily. He always hated quizes and tests, so with a scowl, he picked up his pencil and started. After a slight struggle of ten minutes, he had a completed quiz, much to his relief. He stood up, turned in his quiz, then sat back down. Hinata was already done, so she was sitting cutely, with her hands folded daintily on her desk, waiting for the other students to finish. She caught Naruto glancing at her, which caused her to blush and look away. This kinda confused Naruto because he thought they were friends, now she was acting like she didn't like him, or so he thought. The way his mind works, is that if you are friends with somebody and they smile at you, you smile back and wave, you don't look away unless you don't like the person. But that's actually the way it is with other guys, but with girls, though he didn't realize it, it means they like you.

She glanced back at him to see if he was still looking, and saw that he was in fact still looking at her, with a puzzled look. She kept looking at him to see if he would ask her a question. Though she blushed and desperately wanted to hide it, she continued to wait for his question. She watched him pull out a piece of paper and start writing on it. She blushed as her mind tried to guess what he was writing to her.

He passed it to her with practiced stealth, which the teacher had no clue such notes were even being passed. She slowly openned the note and read carefully, as if each was written by God Himself. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Talk to me after class, okay." She read it over and over, he was worried about her. She looked over to him and nodded with a blush and a smile. The smile made Naruto calm down a bit, because that was also a sign of friendship, so he wasn't as worried as before.

"Naruto, please come see me after class. I need to have a word with you." Kurenai said from her desk without looking at him. Looking up to his teacher, he sighed, then replied.

"Yes, Ms. Yuhi." He said with respect. Hinata gave him a look that said, 'I'll wait for you after class if you need to talk.' Which Naruto nodded to.

"Okay, class. Get out your books and turn to chapter 5." Kurenai said after a few seconds. The rest of the class went by rather quickly for Naruto since he was off in his own little world for most of the class. Soon the bell rang, and Naruto hesitantly walked to the front where Kurenai's desk was.

"You wanted to speak with me, Ms. Yuhi?" Naruto said meekly. Naruto... meek? O.O

"Yes. Umm," Naruto saw a blush creep onto her face, which confused the blonde. "Please, if you don't mind, could you give this to Mr. Sarutobi in your next class?" She said, giving a note to Naruto. He took it and nodded.

"Sure thing, Ms. Yuhi. You can count on me." He said with a thumbs up. Not the 'nice guy' pose or anything, just a slight arm bend and his thumb up.

"Thank you Naruto. You may be excused." She said with a smile. So, Naruto quickly made his way out to Hinata who was waiting for him out side the class.

"What's wrong, Hinata? You seemed a little angry at me or something." Hinata's eyes widened.

"N-no! That's not it! I-it's just..." She trailed of.

"It's just what?" Naruto said.

"Never mind. It's hard to explain." She lied. It was just difficult for her. Naruto wouldn't have had much problem.

"Oh, well we are still friends, right? I don't bother you, do I?" Naruto said quietly.

"No! You don't bother me. Of course we are still f-friends." The word seemed to burn at her tongue. She wanted to be so much more than just friends. But, Naruto was happy with her reply.

"Oh, okay. I'm glad we are still friends. Here, let's go to our next class." Naruto said walking away. Hinata followed closely next to him.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

The next few classes were rather uneventful, until lunch, when Sasuke confronted Naruto about him sitting next to a different person than Sakura. Naruto usually sat next to his best friend and closest thing to a sister during lunch, but today, he was sitting next to his new friend, Hinata. Though Sasuke didn't push the matter, Naruto still poked fun at the raven haired boy for being 'jealous.' Sasuke just shook his head and walked away.

Naruto's least favorite class was also the class that Hinata didn't have with him. It was also the last class of the day, so he most likely wouldn't be able to walk her home like he wanted to. Pre-Cal. The sound of it made Naruto cringe. Ibiki was also his least favorite teacher.

"Damn, I forgot to ask her if she wanted me to walk her home. Oh well." Naruto whispered to himself as the class began. Mr. Morino didn't seem to be in a bad mood, so maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright class, we are going to take a slight break today. Our test scores last time were pretty good, better than I was expecting. Especially a few of you. I can call you up one at a time to see your test grades or you can just have me call it out. I would rather just call it out since it won't take as long. The grades are rather good though, so don't worry." He said with a smile rarely seen on his scarred face. The smile was genuine, not sneaky and devious like his usual smile. Naruto perked up a bit after he heard that the grades were good. "Alright, who wants to hear their grade first?"

No one raised their hands, much to Naruto's surprise, so he decided to set an example. He raised his hand confidently, with a huge grin. Mr. Morino's eyes instantly became wide with surprise.

"Alright, Naruto Uzumaki. You did quite well with a 94. I'm really pleased to see such a great improvement in our class clown. I'm proud of you." He said with a smile. Naruto's arms crossed proudly as he sat back in his seat with his fox-like grin. Soon, everyone was raising their hands.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

After school, Naruto casually walked out of the front doors toward his small one-room apartment, which was about a one hour walk. Many kids headed up town were most of the richer kids lived, except for a few. Naruto lived in the lower districts, a middle-class area of town. The first half of his walk was rather uneventful and boring, but little did he know that the next half would be dangerous.

He walked up a familiar street about twenty minutes from his house, when he heard a high-pitched scream which soon after was muffled. Someone was getting attacked, but he couldn't tell from where. The scream echoed around the buildings which made it hard to pin-point the location. Naruto continued to walk, but he kept his head level and alert incase he came across the origin of the scream. A few steps later, he heard a faint yelp from his left. The yelp was his name.

"Naruto! Helmmmphhmphpmmmph!" The person was Hinata, and she was being held against a wall by several people who seemed rather evil. One of the men holding her hit her in the neck and knocked her out, while the other men tried to pull off her clothes.

Naruto was immediately filled with rage as he charged the men, four of them to be exact, and proceeded to beat the crap out of each one of them. After a very brief fight, more like slaughter, the four men were unconscious and Naruto walked over to the knocked-out Hinata. He put his school jacket over her to cover her, since some of her clothes had been ripped as she struggled. He picked her up bridal style without a second thought, and carried her to his home quickly.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Hinata awoke in a daze, unsure if what had just happened was real. She knew she was in an unfamiliar place though, which made her uneasy. The last thing she remembered was calling out to Naruto for help. She looked around the room, looking for anything familiar. She did see something, and it made her heart leap. Naruto's school jacket was on the chair near a desk. At the foot of her bed she saw a boys pair of clothes folded up with a note. She leaned forward, picked up the note and read it.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't have gotten you a more feminine outfit, but these are the best I have. They are the smallest clothes I have, but they still might be a bit big on you. Come down stairs to the restaurant when you're ready. Oh, and I'm sorry about what happened. I hope you can forgive me for forgetting to ask to walk you home after school like I had planned.

Naruto

P.S. If you want, you can use my shower. Wash rags and a towel are below the sink.  
P.S.S. There is some Ramen on the night stand. Should still be warm by the time you get up.

She looked over at the said stand and there it sat, Ramen. Though she wanted nothing more than to shower that instant, her stomach wanted food more. She grabbed the bowl and ate it hungrily, but still with manners. Afterward, she took a shower and put on Naruto's clean clothes. She put her ruined school clothes on the bed as neatly as she could, then she slowly and nervously headed down stairs.

"Good evening young lady. How are you?" an old man said to the girl as she came to the bottom of the steps.

"I-I'm doing fine, thank you, sir." She said respectfully.

"Good. My name is Teuchi Ichiraku. I'm the restaurant owner here, as well as Naruto's employer and landlord. Naruto is down in the den. He asked me to send you there when you woke." He said with a smile, pointing at the door to the den.

"Thank you, Mr. Ichiraku." She said with a bow, then she headed briskly to the door of the den. As she walked down the steps, her nervousness increased. She didn't know what to say.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Naruto was sitting quietly in the den, thinking about what he should do, since he didn't know where she lived or her parents phone number. He felt pretty useless at the moment. He was mumbling to himself, which caused Hinata to stop and listen.

"Ugh, I wish I could have stopped those guys from even touching her. I wasn't fast enough. Because of my hesitation, she got hurt. If only I had asked to walk her home, none of this would have happened. She would be safely back at her house, not a care in the world, but because of me, she has too much to deal with right now. And she was knocked out! I let her get hurt. I wish there was some way I could make it up to her." Naruto said quietly to himself, just barely audible to the indigo-haired girl behind him.

"I-it wasn't your fault." she whispered, but Naruto heard her just enough to know she was there.

"Oh, hi, Hinata-chan." He said with a sad smile, standing up and walking to her. "How is your head?"

She unconsciously rubbed her head when she answered. "I'm fine. Th-thank you for saving me." She said with a shy smile. Her voice, being so high and soft, made her sound delicate and small, like a pixie.

"No need to thank me. I would do it over and over again if you needed me to. I'll always be there to help you. If there is a next time, and I desperately hope there isn't, I'll make sure you don't get hurt at all. I'm so sorry that I wasn't walking you home like I had planned to. Do you mind if I can walk you home from now on?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you, N-Naruto-kun." She hugged him suddenly. Naruto hugged her back, glad that she had forgiven him.

"I guess we should call your parents to let them know you are alright. I don't know your parents' number so I didn't call." He said as they released each other.

"Alright, I'll call daddy and let him know." She said as he led her back up to the restaurant to use the phone.

On the phone, Hinata told her father what had happened and that a friend of her's saved her. He was obviously worried when he heard she was attacked, but was relieved that she now had a reliable escourt to bring her home, especially when he heard he knew Juijitsu and Ninjitsu.

"Have you asked him if he's available, like as a boyfriend yet?" Hiashi asked, abit out of character for him.

"N-No, daddy! I just became friends with him today! That would be moving too fast!" She said in an embarrassed tone.

"Oh, well, tell him that I would like to meet him soon, today if he's available." Hiashi asked anxiously. Hinata asked Naruto if he would like to meet her father, recieving a nodd in response.

"Yes, he said he's available to meet you today. He's going to walk me home. You can meet him then. Thank you daddy. See you in a bit." She said, hanging up the phone. "I'll go get my stuff together so we can leave." Hinata said, going back upstairs.

"Alright, I'll be down here when you're ready." He said, walking behind the counter of the kitchen to wash a few dishes while he waited. A few minutes later, she came down with all her clothes and backpack on her back.

"I'm ready." She said, then they headed out the door. After walking for twenty minutes, they came to the door step of her house. She openned the door and walked through, allowing Naruto to enter after her. He was in awe of the massive house, obviously her dad was loaded.

"Daddy, I'm home!" She said in a slightly louder than normal voice to her father, who was somewhere in the large house.

"I'm in my study. Please come up." he said from upstairs. Hinata set her stuff down on the couch and led Naruto up with her.

She gently knocked on the door of Hiashi's study, recieving a sharp 'Enter' from the other side. "Ah, Naruto Uzumaki, I presume. I am Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuuga. It's an honor to meet you." He said with a genuine smile, which surprised Hinata. He was never this happy since before her mother died.

"Yes, sir. The pleasure is all mine." Naruto said, offering his hand, shaking Hiashi's hand firmly, much to his pleasant surprise. 'The kid can be trusted, that's for sure.' Hiashi thought.

"Have a seat." Naruto and Hinata both sat down in the chairs before his desk. "I would like to thank you for saving my daughter today and taking care of her. I am in your debt. If you ever need anything, I would be glad to help."

"Yes, sir. Thank you. I would gladly save her again if it ever came to that, which I will be sure to never let happen again as long as I'm alive. I gave her my word on that, and now I give you my word." Naruto said respectfully, but with courage and determination.

"Good, because from now on, I would like to pay you to escourt my daughter to and from school from now until she graduates."

"Thank you, sir, but I must decline the pay. I will gladly escourt her, free of charge, anytime. I have already promised to protect her from now on." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you very much. Please, at least allow me to give you a gift as my thanks." he said, giving Naruto a check for 5 million dollars.

Naruto's eyes went wide, even though money never meant anything to him, the gift was much appreciated. "Though money is not of interest to me, I gladly accept your gift, because it would be rude to refuse another man's gift. I thank you for it, and I will put it to good use." Naruto said with a smile. He was truly unconcerned with money, but even he had to admit it made his life easier.

"And Naruto, if ever you are interested, you have my blessing to date my daughter if she is willing." He said, standing to thank him once more before he left. Hinata blushed furiously at her father's comment, as did Naruto.

"Your daughter is a good person, and I would not be opposed to dating her. But I think we should take it slow for now. I mean, we only met this morning." He said, chuckling, recieving a light chuckle from the white-eyed billionaire.

"I like you kid, you are a good guy. And, really, if you even need anything, just remember, I owe you one." Hiashi said. "More like several." He added. Naruto chuckled again.

Hinata and Hiashi sent Naruto home with his check, and a personal bodyguard to escourt him, courtesy of Hiashi. From that point on, Hiashi had treated him like a son he never had. Naruto and Hinata eventually started dating, much to the delight of both Hinata and her father. Naruto and Hinata eventually graduated and went to college, Naruto starting his own Juijitsu and Ninjitsu gym with Sasuke as his fellow teacher of martial arts, and Hinata becomming a nurse and an heir to her father's business. Soon after, Naruto proposed to Hinata and got married. Hiashi then left his company to Naruto, making Naruto a billionaire overnight. He never forgot about those who helped him along the way however. He donated thousands of dollars to the little restaurant owner, Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter, Ayame. He now lives as the hapiest restaurant owner in Konoha. Naruto was now the richest man in all the Fire country, known for his fair business dealings and honest way of conducting his business. He was married to the prettiest, and most good-hearted girl he had ever met. They had four kids and a dog, and lived their lives making a difference in the lives of those around them. All because of that little bump on the the train.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N: Yeah, I know it's korny, but I like happy endings, even cliche ones. But hey, NaruHina is cliche. NaruHina rules.

Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama... the greatest mind in all of Anime.


End file.
